Aluminum extrusion framework has become a popular means for framing cabinetry, for example retail display cases and the like. Such extrusions lend themselves to durable and versatile forms for components which can be relatively easily assembled.
A typical retail display cabinet may require frame components adapted to receive glass, wood, plastic or metal panels, sliding or hinged doors and other components. Additionally, frame components for this purpose must be capable of interconnecting in various ways to form a sturdy framing structure which is aesthetically appealing. This has been accomplished in two ways.
First, a separate extrusion frame component is designed to be specifically adapted to perform each particular function in a display case. For example, one frame component may be extruded with a glazing channel, another may be extruded with tracks for slidably receiving doors, still another with runners for mounting a sliding component on wheels. A separate frame component having only plane surfaces for aesthetic appeal may also be desirable for portions of the frame in which no accessory is required. Given all of the possible features which such cabinets might incorporate, it becomes expensive and onerous to extrude a frame component of different configuration to perform each particular function.
Alternatively, extrusion frame components capable of interconnecting to form a sturdy frame may be combined with accessories made of plastic or the like for performing the various functions required in the display case. In this situation, the frame components can be relatively similar, and plastic or other accessory strips which adapt particular parts of the frame to perform particular functions are affixed to the frame components by means of double-sided adhesive tape, epoxy or the like. Affixing the accessory strips to the frame components in this manner requires careful attention in order to ensure that all accessory strips are properly aligned in the finished frame, particularly at points where the end of one strip abuts the end of another. Moreover, known adhesion means for adhering such accessory strips to aluminum extrusion frame components are rarely permanent, particularly where moving parts are involved, and an accessory strip is likely to become separated from the associated frame component resulting in loss in functionality and deterioration of aesthetic appeal.
Channels provided in the frame components for receiving connecting members might be utilized to receive such accessory strips in interlocking fashion, however in order to achieve a snug fit for a rigid frame both connecting elements and the interlocking means of the accessory strips must be adapted to be received in the channels to a close tolerance. Accordingly, wherever a portion of a channel is occupied by connecting elements it is not available for receiving interlocking means from a plastic accessory. The plastic accessory would therefore have to be manually modified so that its interlocking means would not interfere with the connecting element in the channel of the frame component. This can be a laborious task, and in the end will result in points, generally at corners, where the plastic accessory is not snugly secured to the frame component because of the interfering connecting element.
The present invention provides an extrusion frame component which overcomes these disadvantages by providing a tandem channel configuration, comprising inner and outer channels, within each frame component. The inner channel is adapted to snugly receive connecting elements to form a rigid frame for the display case, and the outer channel is adapted to snugly receive interlocking members depending from an accessory strip in snap-fit relation. A set of relatively similar frame components incorporating the tandem channel configuration of the present invention is sufficient to construct cabinetry having virtually any known feature, by utilizing accessory strips of various configurations.
Interlocking means depending from a plastic accessory do not interfere with the connecting elements of the frame components, and yet are snugly retained in the outer channel of a frame component along its entire length, either releasably or permanently. Accessory strips affixed to the frame components in this fashion are necessarily properly aligned because the inner channels of abutting frame components are held in alignment by a connecting element, resulting in automatic alignment of the associated outer channels.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention interlocking means depending from an accessory strip are not congruent, requiring that one side of the interlocking means be inserted into the outer channel of the frame component prior to snapping the other side of the interlocking means into the channel, thereby further reducing the possibility of separation of any portion of the accessory strip from the frame component.
For versatility, the frame components may provide varying numbers and orientations of the tandem channel arrangement, for use variously as outer frame members, inner frame members or dividers and frame members for cabinets of unique or unusual configuration. Additional channels of varying configurations may be provided to increase the versatility of the frame components, as will be described in greater detail below.